Road to Recovery
by Woody K
Summary: After Velouria, Selkie, Myrrh, Female Robin, and Lissa were relieved of any and all trauma at the hands of Male Robin, they celebrated how they were feeling better and normal again with some group sex. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Velouria, Selkie, Myrrh, Female Robin, and Lissa were on the road to recovery in an Egytian rehabilition facility dedicated to helping those who were enslaved and abused by Male Robin by providing hospitality to heal their wounds and help them live normal lives again.

When the five of them made full recoveries, they decided to celebrate their healing with getting naked and having a little group sex.

Velouria slid two fingers of one hand into her pussy, pumping them slowly in and out as though they were a cock. It was when she started to moan gently that Selkie thought it time to act, so Selkie took hold of her hips and guided her forward. She straddled Selkie's face and slowly lowered herself down towards her mouth. Velouria reached down so Selkie could kiss her vagina. Selkie's tongue was playing with her vaginal opening.

Meanwhile, Myrrh took hold of Robin, guiding her mouth to her entrance and whispering, "I want this mouth to kiss my vulva. Deep inside my vagina, fucking me hard until you come yet again."

Female Robin obliged, she moved her hips forward as Myrrh guided her into her. Myrrh was tight, but Robin's mouth was delicate on her cunt. Robin withdrew a little and kissed it again, she repeated this two or three times more and as she kept kissing Myrrh's pussy each time, Myrrh groaned a little, "Oh, yes, you feel so arousing on my vagina. I feel you are making me climax too early. I love it. I love the feeling of my vagina being so kissed and licked so much. Now I want you to make me cum. Oh Robin, I so want to cum inside you, all over your face, drenching your face with my hot sweet sperm."

Once Velouria had Selkie develop a steady pace to eat her pussy, she remained still. Then, she invited the elderly Lissa to join her. Lissa fingered both Selkie and herself, Selkie was slowly working her pussy muscles around Lissa's fingers. As Lissa worked her harder and faster, it felt as though Selkie was being wanked by a hand and it felt wonderful to her. Lissa asked Selkie softly, "Do you like this, Selkie? Do you like being masturbated by my hand? Does it make you want to cum? Does it make you want to take your pleasure with me, like you know I want you to? Give in and cum. Blow your hot sweet sperm everywhere you can! Oh yes, you know you want to, Selkie. Just do it! Yes, do it already. Cum all over the place."

There was no way anyone could last like that. Everyone felt their spunk rush out of their crotches and erupt from their soft folds and everywhere. Four, five, six spurts of white hot cum sprayed all over the room. Everyone felt at least one spurt hit them. It was incredible, just incredible to all involved. The five of them lifted themselves off of each other, but not before licking the remnants of each other's creams and juices. Lissa said to the others, "Now, I need at least one of you. Someone must provide my pleasure."

Lissa moved back, lied down on a nearby rug and spread her legs apart, whispering, "Somebody please come and take me! Take this body of mine. I want it, I need it now."

Velouria volunteered, she moved over and got on top of Lissa's soft curvaceous body, being careful not to hurt her due to her age. Lissa's tits were exposed to her, each with a hard tipped nipple standing proudly erect. She took two fingers and guided them to her entrance. Lissa whispered, "Take me, young lady. Take this hot old body of mine with your fingers and then fuck me, fuck me as deep as you can. It's the way that I like it, with your weight on me, driving your fingers deep inside my vagina."

Velouria pushed them all the way back in to Lissa's pussy and started to fuck hard her and fast before fingering herself. Their bodies slapped against each other with the soft squelching sound of wet flesh against wet flesh. She fucked Lissa as deep as she could and in moments, Velouria could feel Lissa's impending climax and she knew it would be big. Lissa was half shouting, half crying, "Oh fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Aaarghhh! Yes! Oh yes! Uurghhh!"

With a long shuddering groan, Lissa came. Her hands flailed at Velouria, scratching her back with her long fingernails as she too, reached the critical point. They felt another load of spunk wanting to squirt out of their crotches. That feeling of inevitability took over as their felt the spunk rush to their tight pussies and spew out, sending them into another paroxysm of pleasure. Lissa quickly buried her face in Velouria's vagina to take in her white liquid as she cried out, "Oh, I feel you cumming! Yes, baby. Fill me up! Fill my mouth up with your hot sweet come. Give me more! I want more of it! Yes! Yes! Give it all to me! Oh that is beautiful, just beautiful."

Their climaxes slowly subsided, although Velouria continued to give little flicks of her hips as the final spasms of orgasm washed out through their bodies. They waited for a few moments before withdrawing from each other.

Lissa and Velouria took a few minutes to catch their breath. Then, they went at each other again, but Lissa fingered Velouria this time. While that went on, Female Robin and Selkie kneeled in front of Myrrh with a wicked glint in their eyes, both said, "There's one thing more, we want your sperm to jet out from your cock like we know that a man's can. We are going to masturbate you until you do that. Also, we want you to ejaculate all over our breasts."

The air was redolent with the smell of sex as Myrrh say in front of Robin and Selkie while they started to jerk her off and suck on one breast while Robin and Selkie were also fingering each other. Lissa was watching the three of intently as her hand flashed in and out of Velouria's vulva, well lubricated with juices as Lissa's hand moved faster and faster, Lissa said, "You want to cum again, don't you? Ejaculate your hot sperm all over the place? Do it."

The whole scene was so erotic, three girls went at each other while the other two were being masturbated to orgasm. Robin and Selkie said, "Cum, cum over us, cum over our big heavy breasts with your hot sperm like you want to. You are so wet and ready to cum over us. Look how the others want you to come as well, so give it to us."

Everyone knew they were never going to last and moments later, they all grunted loudly as their spunk spewed out in long bursts of cum.

The amount they all shot was amazing, more than they might have thought that they could. The first shot from Myrrh caught Robin on the side of her face before the next shot landed on Selkie's big, heavy breasts, coating them with large amounts of cum until it dripped from her nipples down on to her body. Immediately, both Robin and Myrrh moved in on Selkie, licking her cum from her tits, cleaning her of all traces of her hot stickiness. At the same time, Lissa and Velouria climaxed simultaneously.

Finally then, everyone was done and exhausted. They needed to sleep, so they all climbed into their beds and pulled the covers over their naked and exhausted bodies. Lissa said, "Thank you all for tonight. You were all awesome, now we must sleep. Perhaps we will dream."

Robin said, "We're just happy that we're no longer experiencing any trauma."

"Amen."

With that, everyone was asleep in seconds.


End file.
